Rose Potter and the Menacing Muggles
by Hermione26
Summary: Harry's daughter. She goes to a school in Maine and has special powers. r/r please!!!!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Rose first entered the Great Hall when she was two years old, unaware of the surprises awaiting her before she would be there for the last time. 

This place she went to was a magical school in the United States called Belkson. It was where witches and wizards went to learn magic. The building was a magnificent place, with 5 stories and 5 towers. It was made entirely out of stone. In every room there was at least three windows. During those first years, the headmaster was the well-known Harry Potter, and the deputy headmistress was Hermione Granger. They had started the school in 2015, after receiving permission from the Federal Bureau of Intelligence and Magic, and also the International Federation of Wizards. 

One key fact surrounding this school was Harry and Hermione were both intelligence agents, working for the Federal Bureau of Intelligence and Magic. They had set up the school for the education and protection of U.S. wizards and witches. This was due to the mass killing of them by muggles. Somehow the upset (crazy or just terrified) muggles found out, and tested people for magical abilities. Although it was not the U.S. government, it was a small group of Americans. 

The school was concealed from the public on an uninhabited island in Maine. No muggle could see it and any muggle that got onto the island smelt a stench so awful they had to leave right away. The outdoor premises (grounds, forest, maze) and Quidditch field were held in the back. In the winter, the turned the back into a giant snow place, with an ice-rink and a large snow fort, usually three stories high. 

With the help of Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black (also the deputy chancellor), Remus Lupin, Ginny Weasley, and other Hogwarts graduates, they were able to conduct classes like a usual school. Children entered at age 7 or younger and started learning magic at age 10. Rose was special. She was Harry and Hermione's daughter, and first entered the castle when she was 2 years old, right after it was finished.

Rose had green eyes, brown hair, and was built like Hermione. She was very pretty and almost a spitting' image of harry. There was one big difference between Rose and Hermione, the scar on Rose's arm. It looked exactly like Harry's scar on his forehead. Little did she know how important it was. It would affect the rest of her life. 


	2. A Birthday of a Lifetime

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Birthday of a Lifetime

Rose Potter was finally turning ten and able to move into a dorm with friends, in the right area. Rose was put with Netta, Brianna Malfoy (not a real Malfoy, she was adopted after Draco Malfoy graduated, she was five at the time), and Jasmine McPherson. She took classes with her friends, except Defense Against the Dark Arts. She took that with the third years, for she had started that class three years earlier so she could protect herself because she was Harry Potter's daughter. Her classes were good and she was a top student (like her mom).

Christmas was near and Rose couldn't wait for Christmas Eve. Her friends were sneaking her out for her birthday, even though it was four days earlier. They went to the Laughing Hag, a restaurant in the town. And they did. All her friends gave her books and candy, but her parents gave her a locket. Little did she know the locket had a tracking charm on it.

"Happy Birthday Rose!" yelled Jasmine.

"Thanks guys... Can I get a butter beer?" asked Rose. 

"Sure. Madam Chang? Can we have four butter beers please?" asked Brianna.

"Of course. Here you go," she replied. 

"Thanks," said Netta, taking the butter beers and sitting down. 

The rest of them sat down and talked. They started telling jokes and attracted attention. Soon everyone in the restaurant was around them. Twenty minutes later, Hermione apparated next to them. 

"P-Professor P-Potter!" sputtered Brianna. 

"Girls," she said coldly. "Detentions for you all after vacation. Go back to the school please."

"Fine," the girls all moaned. 

"Rose, please come with me," said Hermione.

"But Mom!"

"No buts Rose, your father and I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

And they all left, going their own separate ways. Rose and Hermione walked into her room (Hermione and Harry's). Harry was sitting there, waiting. 

"Rose! You're ok!" Harry hugged her.

"Ya. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. 

"Umm... Nothing really... Just don't do that again, please," Harry said, looking at his wife. 

"Harry, I really think we should tell her."

"Tell me what?" interrupted Rose. 

"Why tell her. Nothings going to happen." Harry said. At the same time, they heard a scream. "Scratch that. Herm, please tell her while I go see what's going on." He stood up and left, his robes billowing behind him. 

"Sure. Rose, you see this school? Harry, I mean your father and I had built this school to protect witches and wizards of the United States," she paused. "There is a muggle, or a group of muggles trying to destroy them. Because your dad is headmaster, that makes you and I targets. There are other reasons too, but you won't find out for awhile."

"Oh."

"Please go back to your dorm and stay there until someone comes to get you."

"Ok. Bye." Rose walked out and headed to her dorm. On the way there, she saw Harry, battling off a group of people, obviously muggles. Someone from the group grabbed her from behind, causing her to scream.

"No! Rose!" yelled Harry.

Rose thought fast. _What can I do? I have my wand, but what spell should I use? Maybe I'll try and disarm him of any weapons he might have. _

"Expelliremus!" yelled Rose. The man holding her flew back against the wall and was knocked out. After that, two more men advanced on her. She yelled the spell twice more, taking them both out. Once again even more men went after her. This time, there were too many for "expelliremus" to work by itself. Since it was the only dueling and defensive spell she knew, she tried one she heard her dad use. 

"Stupefy (the stunning curse)!" The guy went down, stunned. She was surprised it worked. Unfortunately, the spell sent more attention to herself. At the same time, she heard Harry yell and fall to the ground. She screamed, having had enough. 

"Enough! Leave us alone! Expelliremus!" thundered Rose. Everyone flew back against the walls and slumped to the ground. Hermione rushed in. 

"Oh! Oh no!" Hermione sighed. "Rose has it."

"I have what?" Rose asked. 

"I should have known . . . nevermind. Go wake up your father please," Hermione said, apparating away to get the other teachers and the ministry to arrest the intruders. 

"Dad, wake up," Rose said gently, after walking over to him.

"Hi. What? Everyone down? Oh boy. We'll have to make the plans earlier that I thought," he said, groggily. 

"What plans?"

"Don't worry about it. Can you please help me to the hospital wing?"

"Sure." She helped him stand up and they left, just as the ministry wizards came in. 


	3. The Uneventful End and Next Year

Chapter 2: The Uneventful End and Next Year

Chapter 2: The Uneventful End and Next Year

Rose and Harry were questioned about the fight. Both of them gave the same exact story, and helped the ministry easily. All of the muggles who attacked them were brought to the ministry building for questioning. 

No one knew of the circumstances of the fight, just that Rose was there when Headmaster Potter defeated the muggles. Rose was fine not being included on the talk, or known as the "Hero" of the moment. 

Her classes changed halfway through the year because she moved up a year. She was really smart and she was bored in her first year classes. Now, her classes were challenging and she made new friends. One included Justin Weasley, Ron's son. He had always known Rose, but they weren't really friends until they started having classes together. Of course, she still stayed friends with Brianna, Jasmine, and Netta though. 

The rest of the year went fairly well. Rose passed all of her final exams with flying colors, which made her parents very happy. That summer she went and stayed with the McPherson's and Molly and Arthur Weasley in England. Her parents stayed at Belkson and had some time to themselves. 

Rose went to the McPherson's for one month, and the Weasley's for the other. In England, she stayed with Justin, Fred and Angelina's children, and Percy and Penelope's children. Fred and his wife, Angelina, had three children, triplets, named James, Lily, and Cedric. They were Rose's age and they all had the flaming red hair. Percy's children, he had five, were in the range of two to ten. Their names were Hannah, Samantha, Fredrick, Donald, and Lisa. 

Every day after breakfast Rose and Justin set out into the backyard with their brooms in their hands to play Quidditch. Justin played for the school team and Rose was going to try out for seeker (like her dad). When it was raining, Justin, Rose, the triplets, and Hannah would have wizard chess tournaments. Justin or James usually won. 

Rose's third year in school went by quite uneventfully. She passed all of her classes, her lowest grade being an A-. She hung out with the "popular group", barely getting any time away from it. That summer was also short and went quickly by. Rose and Justin spent the summer at Belkson, finding passages created by secret people. They created a map, much like the Marauder's Map, and used it to sneak around the castle. Her fourth year came and Rose was eager to see her friends again. 

The day that school was starting up again finally came. Everyone got to school safely. Rose had changed greatly over the summer and as she greeted everybody as they got off of the busses and trains, many of the boys goggled at her. _Why is everyone staring at me?_ She was thinking, though she continued greeting everybody with the same enthusiasm as before.


	4. The Oracle

The Oracle 

Chapter 4: The Oracle

"Where are you taking me? Rose asked.

"The Evical Oracle, on the second floor." he answered.

"Dad, there are no other rooms on the second floor."

"Of course not. It's underground. The door to the passage is up here." Roses eyes were getting wider. 

"Where's Mom? And Remus? 

"I have no idea," he said, a twinkle in his eyes. "Maybe we will see them on the way."

Right as Harry said that, Remus walked out of his office, which they happened to be passing. Harry muttered something to him, which Rose couldn't hear, and Remus turned around and went back into his office, smiling. 

"Dad! Where are we going!?" Rose was getting frusterated. 

" I already told you, the Evical Oracle." He continued walking, faster, looking at his watch. "Hurry up... we need to be there in 10 minutes. "

"Why?" Rose asked. Rose seemed to be getting impatient. 

"*Because*," Harry answered. After that Rose stopped asking questions. 

About five minutes later they arrived at the passage. It was hidden behind the statue of Merlin. 

"Do you know the password?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so, should I? He started wondering what her dad was getting at.

"Try thinking about it."

Rose pondered for three minutes, searching through her brain and around her for the password. Finally, she came up with what she thought was the password. 

"Is it lagive, or evogic?"

"Yes! It is evogic!" Harry smiled, his wide grin. "This proves it!"

"Proves what?"

"You'll find out in about one minute."

After walking down the stairs, they reached a stone circle, little stones creating a thin circle in the hard, brown dirt. They walked right into the middle of it. Rose looked around, wondering why it was so plain. 

"Tam Evogic Niglam!" yelled Harry, motioning at Rose to do the same. 

"Tam Evogic Niglam!" she yelled, with a little uncertainty in her voice. 

All of a sudden they started floating, higher and higher. Rose was suprised and the look on her face made Harry laugh. Soon, the stone circle disappeared, and they slowly floated down onto the ground, which was completely changed. Her mother and Remus appeared, along with Sirius, Ron, Lavender, and Dumbledore. 

Hermione looked stunning. She was wearing robes of a light blue, her brown hair sleaked back in a blue clip. Harry was wearing robes of a dark green, which matched his eyes. There was a gold star on his arm, with the word "evical" written under it. His arms were wrapped around her waist and they were both smiling. 

Then Rose looked down at herself. She was dressed in robes of Lavender, with a silver star on her sleeve, and the same words as Harry had written under their stars. Her hair was pulled up like Hermione's, but in a silver clip, to match her star. 

Rose turned around to see a large wizard standing in front of her. He was dressed in robes of deep blue, with gold stars all over it. He had a large white beard, slightly smaller than Dumbledore's, and had dark blue eyes. His hat was made of the same blue material as his robes. 

Everybody sat down on the white stone benches, allowing Rose to see the background. They were once again in a circle, but this time it was of grapevines and roses. In the green, there were pink and red roses, and purple grapes. Rose was amazed. All of a sudden, the large man spoke and Harry was at her side. 

"Hello. My name is Thomas Sykes," said the strange man. "From this point on you will know and understand what your are and how to use this."

"What am I?" Rose, being smart as she was, realized she must be the same as her father. Then Sorceror Sykes spoke. 

"You are a powerful person and have special powers, which are named evogic ilogam." He paused. "What it is is a mix of good and evil powers, which was inherited from your father. Harry received his powers when he was one, and is related to his scar. Your scar holds the same purpose."

"Oh... Ok." Rose was astounded. She always knew *She* was different, but not how different. 

"But these powers have a good... and a bad side. The bad includes that it will greatly endanger your life, as many dark wizards will want you for your powers. The good includes mind control, flying, and other unusual powers that normal wizards or witches do not acquire. But these powers recquire much practice, as your father already knows." 

Rose merely nodded, finally understanding. Then she spoke. 

"So I am evical, like my dad?"

"Yes. From now on I will teach you what you must know in order to use and control your powers," replied Sykes. 

"I will also be there to help you. Although I will not be there to help you most of the, I will be there when you absolutely need me," said Harry. 

"You'd be suprised how much I can help you also," Hermione told Rose. " You have no idea how much time Harry and I spent working with his powers, starting even before we knew of his powers."

"Thanks everybody," Rose replied to all of them. Her smile was bigger than ever. 

Everyone conversed for a while, but had to go back to the school, and Albus back to Hogwarts.


	5. Snakes and Unknown Parseltongue

Snakes and Unknown Parselmouths

Chapter 5: Snakes and Unknown Parselmouths

Before they knew it, it was Halloween. That night everyone was feasting in the Great Hall. It was decorated with massive Maine grown pumpkins and live bats. The walls were bewitched to look like on old ghost town from the West. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the large doors of the castle. Because no one was expecting anybody to come, before answering the door, all of the students were sent to their dorms for safety. It was decided that Headmaster Potter and Rose would answer the door, even though Rose hadn't started her training. 

As Rose and her father walked towards the doors, they heard a faint hissing song. It grew louder as they got closer to the doors. Soon they reached the door. When they turned the lock, the door burst open. Both of them were flung against the wall, but got right back onto their feet. A group of three basiliks entered the large hallway. 

"Don't look into their eyes!" yelled Harry.

"Why?"

"Because it will kill you!"

"Oh... Ahhh!"

Rose had been hit in the side by one of the basilik's tails. Harry quickly ran to Rose and pulled her away, putting his hand on the burn. Instantly, the burn healed and Rose felt no more pian.

"We need to fight them together," Harry said. 

"Ok. What do we do first?" said Rose, dodging a snake tail. 

"On the count of three try stunning one of them." Rose nodded.

"One, Two, THREE!"

"Stupefy," they yelled at the same time. Harry then spoke, but it was like a hissing noise. He was speaking parseltongue. The two snakes hissed back, but didn't back off. 

"Rose, try talking to them."

"I already tried, but I can't."

"Then you must not be able to speak it... try..." But Harry didn't get a chance to say it. He had been hit in the head by a tail (he wasn't paying attention) and fell over unconscious.

"Dad!" screamed Rose. It was up to her now. She tried speaking in parseltongue again, but it did not work. The snakes were coming towards her, and the dorms of the other students. _I have to do this_, Rose thought. _I need to stop them! _All of a sudden, it happened. Out of Rose's mouth came the words.

"Please Stop!" hissed Rose.

"Why?" The snakes hissed back.

"Because! You should be taking orders from me or my dad, not some muggles!"

"If we should, what will you give us?"

" A good home? Maybe? I don't know! Hey... what about if we get you three an uninhabitated island for you to live with food. This way you will never be interrupted."

"Ok. But we were promised food to bring back a victim..." 

Harry woke up at that point. Rose said that everything was o.k. 

"I will magic a fake victim for you to bring back to them, by transfiguring a spider," Harry replied in parseltongue to the snakes, a few minutes later after he understood what was going on around him. 

Then, the snakes left. Hermione came running in with Remus, Ron, and Sirius. Remus and Sirius helped Harry up. Hermione hugged Rose, and said she saved all of their lives. Harry, still slightly dazed, was brought to his room and treated. Rose went with her mother and had all of the students brought to the Dining Hall and told what happened. Rose, still only being thirteen, left right after and went to her dorm room (she had her own because her room mate went to a different school because her parents moved. Justin went with her to try and calm her down, or cheer her up. She told him exactly what happened. 

The next couple of weeks were hard for her because she was constantly being bugged and followed around. Finally, Justin had her father ask everybody to stop following around and give her space. No sooner had he said that when there was a knock on the door of the castle. Once they had the students back in their dorms and the professors guarding them, Rose and Harry answered the door. 

Harry slowly opened the door, revealing a short man, with a big belly and a white mustache. He was also bald. 

"Hello! My name is Gerald Bygomni. I'm from England, and have been sent here to help you by Albus Dumbledore," said Gerald, talking quite fast. 

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter and this is my daughter, Rose." He paused. "Before we can fully trust you, we must run a few tests to make sure you aren't lying."

"That's fine with me. I'm fully ready to undertake anything for your trust," he replied. 

"Good. I need a trusting muggle." Harry was smiling.

After Mr. Bygomni's tests were cleared, he was let in on all of what was going on. He said that, being very informative, that the United States was doing this secretly, or a secret group of people were involved in it. 

Through Mr. Bygomni, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were able to obtain a lot of information. They were also able to put up more protective charms around the school because they knew what types to put up. Because that was done, Rose was able to start her testing and training for the evogic ilogam factor. 


End file.
